Gilligan's Critter Index
This is a list of animals that appear or are mentioned in the Gilligan's Island series, both factual and fictitious, including many animals dreamed up by Gilligan or the others. Stated are the episodes where they appear or are mentioned, unless the animal is mentioned by name. You may follow links to find more information on them. Animals *Alien (Bumper in the Gilligan's Planet cartoon) *Anteater (Mentioned in The Matchmaker) *Ape (Perhaps an orangutan in Our Vines Have Tender Apes) *Bat (Mentioned in Three to Get Ready and The Matchmaker. Common red fruit bat (thought to be a vampire bat) shown in Up at Bat, and shown in The Secret of Gilligan's Island) *Bear (mentioned in Feed the Kitty - also represented by Mr. Howell's toy teddy bear) *Beaver (skin used for a costume in Our Vines Have Tender Apes) *Boar (Leo the Lion visualizes Mr. Howell as a one in Feed the Kitty. Mentioned in Where There's a Will) *Bull (Leo visualizes the Skipper as one in Feed the Kitty) *Cat (in The Friendly Physician) *Chimpanzee (the chimp in Voodoo Something to Me and Gladys) *Deer (Leo visualizes Mary Ann and Ginger as ones in Feed the Kitty) *Dog (in The Friendly Physician) *Donkey (Mrs. Howell dreams she's turned into one in Lovey's Secret Admirer) *Elephant (only mentioned in Three to Get Ready 'We're not building an elephant trap!') *Fox (skin used for a costume in Our Vines Have Tender Apes. The Howells often mention fox-hunting season) *Gopher (mentioned in Three to Get Ready) *Gorilla (in Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend, The Chain of Command and Forward March) *Horse (in The Sweepstakes and The Little Dictator) *Kangaroo (only mentioned in Home Sweet Hut) *Lion (Leo) *Mink (mentioned only) *Mole (mentioned in Three to Get Ready) *Monkey (Igor, Gilligan's monkey and Snubby) *Mountain goat (Leo visualizes Mrs. Howell as one in Feed the Kitty) *Mule (in The Sweepstakes) *Rabbit (in It's Magic, mentioned in and a clay one in Bang! Bang! Bang!) *Wolf (Mr. Howell is called "The Wolf of Wall Street". Mentioned other times also) Reptiles and Amphibians *Crocodile (nearly maims the Professor in Gilligan's Mother-in-Law) *Frog (the frog in Water Water Everywhere) *Turtle (Rex in They're Off and Running, Herman and Hilda in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue, Ghost a Go-Go and one named Herman mentioned in Lovey's Secret Admirer) Birds *Bird (laying an egg in Gilligan Meets Jungle Boy, chicks in Seer Gilligan and one the Professor has in The Invasion) *Duck (Emily in The Sound of Quacking) *Eagle (mentioned in The Return of Wrongway Feldman) *Flamingo (Mentioned in Smile, You're on Mars Camera) *Owl (in The Hunter. Leo also visualized the Professor as one in Feed the Kitty *Parrot (Sam the macaw and Timothy. Also shown in Angel on the Island) *Peacock (Mentioned in Smile, You're on Mars Camera) *Pelican (mentioned in A Nose by Any Other Name) *Pheasant (mentioned, often by the Howells) *Pigeon (Walter in The Pigeon) *Red-Crested Hickenlooper (mentioned in Gilligan's Living Doll) *Vulture (shown in The Friendly Physician) *Woodpecker (shown in Two on a Raft and Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow) Sea Creatures *Catfish (mentioned in Feed the Kitty) *Fish (Gilligan has a pet fish named Irving) *Flying fish (mentioned in Take a Dare) *Giant squid (mentioned in So Sorry, My Island Now) *Halibut (mentioned ) *Large-mouth bass (mentioned in Physical Fatness) *Lobster (a food staple - shown in Little Island, Big Gun, Gilligan uses traps in Quick Before It Sinks) *Octopus (mentioned only) *Oyster (mentioned in The Big Gold Strike) *Shark (in Two on a Raft and the Rescue from Gilligan's Island movie. Also hammerhead shark mentioned in Physical Fatness) *Starfish (never mentioned, but used as props numerous times, such as stars on the flag in How to Be a Hero and the Skipper's Sheriff badge in The Postman Cometh) Bugs *Ants (mentioned in The Matchmaker, shown in Gilligan Gets Bugged) *Beach spider, "tarantula" (in How to Be a Hero) *Bee (Gilligan hides his diary near their hive in Diogenes, Won't You Please Go Home?) *Black Mourning Spider *Butterfly (including the Pussycat Swallowtail) *Fly (in Goodnight Sweet Skipper) *Gnats (the men name the men's band, "The Gnats," in Don't Bug the Mosquitoes) *Mantis Khani *Mosquito (The Mosquitoes are named for them) *Moth (Mr. Howell catches one in his wardrobe, and in Man With a Net) *Whale (mentioned in Two on a Raft. Moby Dick mentioned in V for Vitamins) Imaginary Creatures *Bat-eater (in The Matchmaker) *Chicken people (actually the castaways 'tared and feathered' in Smile, You're on Mars Camera) *Dinosaur (allosaurus footage re-used from "Dinosaurus" (1960) in The Secret of Gilligan's Island) *Golden goose (in V for Vitamins) *Hairy Monsters ("Big hairy monsters and creature with long hairy arms" Gilligan mentions from his nightmares in The Sweepstakes) *Low flying seagull (mentioned in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue) *Monster(?) (actually a whether balloon in St. Gilligan and the Dragon) *Pink whale (mentioned in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue) *Sea serpent (actually the Japanese Sailor's submarine in So Sorry, My Island Now) *Wild Beast (the one the Skipper and Gilligan dress up as in St. Gilligan and the Dragon) Category:Critters